


Let's Be Honest

by coldfusion9797



Series: For The Fans [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Jurassic Park (Movies) RPF
Genre: Jurassic Park References, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfusion9797/pseuds/coldfusion9797
Summary: Joe gets an offer to work on Jurassic World 3, only thing is there's a catch. If he refuses, Ben loses an opportunity too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have read some cracker Hardzello fics and this one isn't a patch on them. But I think this idea is fun, and I'm gonna be gutted when it doesn't become a reality. Enjoy.

"Listen, it's a great deal." On paper it is, the pay check is very generous, working with old friends like Sam and Laura would be awesome. But Jurassic Park was 25 years ago, does he really want to pick Tim up again? The kid is so beloved, he feels like it would probably be best to leave well enough alone. 

"I dunno..."

"At least think about it, Joe," his agent insists. "This could shoot you right back to the top of the game." What a ridiculous thing to say, when has he ever cared about fame? It's always been about the work. It makes him want to say no right now, just because he can. "Look, don't make any decisions now. Read the script, keeping in mind it's a draft at this stage, and see what you think. I'll email you."

"Fine," he allows, hanging up. 

He leans back in his seat and sighs. This isn't what he wants. _What you want is another BoRhap..._ The back of his mind whispers. Well, it's not wrong. And while the film itself is something he's very proud of, it's the experience he's really looking for again. Sharing what he had with Rami, Gwil and... And Ben. _There it is..._ The whisper says, and it's right. He can't get Ben out of his head. Maybe he will read this new script, as a distraction if nothing else.

\---

**Tim and Matt kiss.** It actually says that in the script. He can't believe it. Tim is fighting for his life against dinos again, and he's falling in love with a boy. Why?

He calls his agent immediately.

"Is this for real?" 

Surely Tim has discovered his sexuality by this point in his life. He's 35!

"I take it you read JW3."

"Yeah, I read it."

"Look Joe, it's what they say the franchise needs. Everyone is all about inclusivity these days, and an icon like Tim? Anyone born in the eighties or nineties struggling with their sexuality, is gonna see this and maybe they'll think it's okay."

He hadn't thought about it like that. But he's still not sure, he loves Tim, wants to do right by him. He can't decide if it's true to Tim's character or not. 

"How'd you like the Matt character?"

"Pretty cliché if I'm honest."

"I did say it was a draft. You know who Universal are looking at for the role?"

"No idea."

"You're gonna love this. Ben Hardy."

Did he just hear what he thought he heard?

"What?"

"That's how much they want you for this Joe."

That statement implies all sorts of things, but there's only one thing Joe wants to know right now. 

"Have they made the offer?"

"They will if you sign on."

"Okay."

"Okay, you'll do it?"

"Okay, I'll think about it. I'll call you later." He hangs up, mind reeling. This could be a huge opportunity for Ben, becoming part of the Jurassic franchise. Saying no straight off the bat feels selfish, even though he knows what the studio is doing is tantamount to blackmail. If he accepts he'll make the studio a shit ton of money, but possibly, most likely, do a disservice the character. If he refuses, he screws his friend over too.

Fuck it, he'll call Ben and ask himself. 

\---

Even though it happens everyday, he still gets that same thrill every time Joe calls.

"Hey buddy."

"Hi... You good?"

"Yeah, I'm great."

"Listen, there's something I wanna talk to you about..."

"I gathered that," Ben smirks.

"Shut up. I got a new job offer. They want me for Jurassic World 3."

That sounds awesome, but Ben doesn't say so, because Joe doesn't sound too happy about it.

"What don't you like about?"

"Who said I don't like it?"

"Joe, c'mon..."

"Yeah, alright. They've messed with Tim's character. I think... I mean, I dunno, I'm not sure about it."

"What'd they do?"

"They made him gay."

Ben laughs, he bought it for a second, but obviously Joe is messing with him. Maybe... Joe's end of the line is silent.

"Shit. You're serious?"

"Yeah. What would you do? If you got the chance to be in this franchise?"

"I'd take it. I'd be crazy not to."

"Well, you might get a shot."

"What? You pull some strings for me?"

"The opposite actually. If I sign on, they'll offer you the part. If you want it, I'll do it."

This is crazy. Essentially what Joe is saying is that he'll take a job he doesn't really want, just for him. Ben wants the opportunity, but not at Joe's expense. Still, he's curious about what he might have had.

"What's the part?"

"You're not gonna believe this. They want you to play Tim's boyfriend."

Ben's brain actually short circuits. They've played up the bromance/romance thing for the fans who seem to enjoy it. But this is real. This is a major studio pairing them up. Has their mucking around made that much of an impact? And then there's the whole issue that they'd have to actually play the part. Act like they are in a romantic relationship. _You already do that..._ And... _How much of a stretch is it?_ He shuts that dangerous thought down.

"Ben? You still there?"

"Uh, yeah..."

"So what do you think? What should I tell them?"

He can't make this decision.

"It's up to you, Joe. Do what you think is right for Tim."

"Umm, yeah. You're right. I think I'm gonna tell them no. I don't wanna ruin a good thing."

"That's probably best."

They finish the call and Ben can't help thinking that Joe might be more right than he realises.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, okay, this turned into me venting about the idiocy of film studios. Unexpected, but I hope it works. Oh yeah, and I forgot to say before that all these thoughts and opinions are mine, they are in no way meant to reflect the actual thoughts or opinions of the real Joe and Ben.

If it was the right call, why does he feel so disappointed?

Joe picks up the phone to call his agent and break the news. 

"Joe! Hi! Do I hit send on this contract? It's ready to go."

No, is the word he should be saying, but he just can't seem to push it out his mouth. It has something to do with closing the door on an incredible opportunity, though for who, he can't exactly say. Anyway, it's just a contract, he could look.

"Um, yeah. Okay. Send it through."

He hears a dramatic click on the keyboard.

"Done! This is fantastic, Joe. I promise you won't regret it."

\---

"I'll look forward to it..." Ben ends the call in disbelief. He just got a part in Jurassic World 3. 

Joe said he was gonna refuse, but he didn't. There's only one reason Ben can think of for that.

He calls Joe.

"Hi."

"What did you do?"

Joe misses a beat, he knows what Ben's talking about.

"I said yes."

"Why?"

"Because I couldn't say no."

"Please tell me you didn't do this for me."

Tim is special. Ben doesn't want to be responsible for destroying him. Not that he doesn't trust Joe's acting, just the studio execs to actually deliver a decent script. Fallen Kingdom was good, but not great. 

"Well... Not entirely for you."

"What about Tim?" 

"He's a fictional character...?" Joe makes it sound like a question. Has he lost his mind?

"Do you have any idea what you're doing?"

"If we're being honest, not really..."

Ben needs to take control of this now. 

"Okay, listen. Here's what we're gonna do. We are not gonna take any shit. We make Tim and Matt ass-kickers. That's it. We don't compromise. We throw the shitty clichés out the window and when they kiss it's fierce, it enhances the story, it's not some awkward afterthought tacked on the end for PC reasons or whatever. This is what they say they want, so we don't hold back. On any of it. Okay?"

Silence.

"Okay, Joe?"

"Um, wow..."

"What?"

"You're amazing. You know that? If I was there right now, I might even kiss you like that. I feel so much better about this now."

"Oh. Okay. Well that's good. Just remember, you're Tim Murphy. You have the power, the fans have your back. They'll crucify the studio if they fuck this up."

There's another beat of silence.

"I wish you were here now." There's something about the way Joe says it, and Ben feels exactly the same way. Their last film shoot together was a battle, and this one will be too, but having each other was always what made it all okay. 

"Me too. But time is gonna fly between now and the start of shooting." 

He says it to make Joe feel better, not because he believes it, time apart from Joe always drags.

"I wish that was true."

Ben can't help laughing, Joe knows him too well. 

"Can't you at least let me try to make you feel better?"

"Get your butt over here and I will."

"If you're not careful, I'll take that as an invitation."

"And if you're not careful, I'll be expecting you."

"Alright, stop flirting with me now."

"Aw, but you're so pretty."

"Stop it. I'm hanging up."

"Oh well, at least I'll always have Ben Cardi..."

"I don't know how serious you're being right now." 

"He's the one that can't let go."

"Okay, I really think I need to go now. You're making me jealous. Thinking of him there with you."

"I hope so."

"Stop it," Ben laughs. "I'll talk to you later. Okay?"

"Okay. Thanks Ben."

"Bye."

He hangs up because he has to, not because he wants to. He'd end up staying on the line forever if he waited for that to happen. And now it starts to sink in, they are gonna shoot another movie together, and he can't wait.

\---

It was something Ben said. About him having power. He doesn't, not really, but he could. The studio jumped on this before they should've, he hasn't actually signed anything yet, and there's an amendment he wants to make before he signs on the dotted line. He calls his agent. They're about to see if he's worth the cash he earns.

"Joe, I need those papers back asap."

"I'm not ready to sign."

"What? We talked about this, you said you were in."

"I am. But I have some conditions of my own. I'm not signing anything until legal have been over all this and okay'd it."

"Alright. Let's hear them."

"I'm serious. If they fuck me around, I walk. That's gonna look bad when rumours have already started swirling around the internet."

"You've made your point. Go on."

"I want a say. I want in as a producer. I'll take a fee cut, but having that authority is non-negotiable."

He can hear the agent sweating already.

"Joe, be reasonable."

"I am."

"I can't take this to the table."

"Then I will. Who do I need to talk to?"

"Joe, think about this. Piss them off and they'll tear it up. Then none of it will matter."

"I have. Who knows this character better than me? Who wants to do right by him, and the fans, more than I do? Without this, I don't sign. They need me more than I need them."

"Alright, fine," the agent gives in. "I'll try to get you a meeting."

"Don't just try." He hangs up and lets out a long breath. He didn't know he had it in him to be quite that ruthless. But then, he's not just fighting for himself, he's fighting for Ben too, and that he thinks is what makes all the difference. 

\---

He's nervous when he fronts up for the meeting, shitting himself actually. Has he stepped way above himself here? But he's here now, and he has to be tough. 

He thinks about what he's fighting for, and what Ben said. He's Tim Murphy, if they wanna drag this franchise out of a slump, they damn well better listen to him.

He wishes Ben were here, with him. Joe thinks he could do just about anything with Ben beside him.

"Sorry I'm late." It's Ben's voice. Has he progressed to full blown delusions because he misses him so much? But no, he turns, and Ben is there. "Bloody immigration took forever."

Joe is speechless, and then he's being called in to state his case. But Ben is here, and he can't stop staring. Ben's pretty mouth curls up at the corner. 

"We gonna do this, or what?"

"Um, yeah," Joe agrees, remembering where he is and what he's doing. "Sure. Okay. Let's do it."

\---

"Chris is the star, you do understand that?" 

Ben would like to punch someone in the mouth right about now, but he keeps his cool for Joe's sake. Who the hell are they kidding? Chris is good, but Owen Grady will never be more popular than Tim Murphy. 

Joe looks over at him and Ben gives him a nod. _Don't hold back,_ he silently says, and Joe doesn't.

"Yeah, I do. But I'm not coming back to this to be side-lined. If Tim's there, he's there for a reason. I want to make sure the fans get the conclusion they deserve. Do you understand that for 25 years, their passion for this movie and these characters hasn't wavered? Even through second-rate sequels, Jurassic Park still holds up. Jurassic World was a great film, but this trilogy will go the same way as the first, if this final film doesn't deliver on the character values of Jurassic Park. All I'm asking for is the right to be heard. I think I deserve that much."

"We're giving you the gay storyline."

"And that's fine, but it can't be there for the sake of it, that's what you have to understand. It has to be meaningful and it has to have heart. Do you realise how much content is out there now? People have choices. No one has time for mediocre movies anymore." 

What will it take to convince these people? 

"You know the fans love us," Ben points out. "And you know they respond to what we do."

"Teenage girls maybe..."

"Who do you think buys movie tickets?"

And on it goes, for over an hour they argue their points, always sticking up for the fans, the characters, the _story_. Films are nothing without that. And amazingly, in the end they give in. Joe gets the word producer beside his name, and Ben has never been prouder of anyone ever.

\---

Incredibly, he gets what he wants. And all the tension releasing comes out as laughter. He feels just a little bit crazy right now.

"Holy shit, can you believe it?"

"You were a fucking force in there," Ben grins.

"Couldn't have done it without you."

Ben looks doubtful.

"I'm serious," Joe insists. "Thanks for coming."

Ben shrugs.

"What are friends for?"

That's all good and well to say, but Ben's gone above and beyond. Joe will never forget it. 

"You know what this means?" Ben says, before Joe gets a chance to say something really sappy, which is probably for the best.

"What's that?" he plays along.

"One day, you're gonna have to kiss me."

The idea is far less unappealing than it probably should be. Joe keeps that to himself though.

"Well," he sighs instead, playing it safe. "There's always a price to pay."

Ben digs an elbow into his ribs.

"You'll love it."

And yeah, he probably will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this need another chapter? Like maybe set during shooting? Let me know in a comment. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
